


Habitat

by visceraboy



Series: Smile For Me Week 2019 [4]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visceraboy/pseuds/visceraboy
Summary: After the Habitat, Parsley decides to get back in touch with Martin.





	Habitat

If you'd told Parsley a year ago that he'd end up back in contact with his ex-husband because he went to some shady mental health facility in the mountains, he… honestly probably would have accepted it. Not the weirdest thing to say to this dude, but now that he was living that strangeness, he wasn't sure if it was funny or sad.

But here he was, having coffee with Martin because Kamal said it was a good idea. He didn't quite know what to say, and neither did Martin. Their silence was drowned out by the chatter and noise of other people, but didn't kill the tension completely.

Martin was the first to speak.

"So," he started, not making eye contact. "Anything… new? Exciting?" 

Parsley looked up from his overly sweetened coffee and swallowed deeply.

"Uh… yeah, actually," sweat began building up on his forehead. "I have a couple of kids, and um… I'm seeing someone,"

"A couple of kids?" Martin sounded taken aback. "I thought you didn't have time for kids," his words were laced with something bitter, something Parsley knew.

Parsley looked back down. Sweat dripped down his face.

"I'm working a lot less." was all Parsley had for that. "Anyways, what about you?" 

Martin took a sip of his coffee, then looked off.

"Same shit, different people." He said. "It's starting to get boring. Y'know, I should've done what you did."

Parsley cocked a brow, humming in response.

"That Habitat place, you said something about it," Martin was starting to smile a little. "I mean, from what I understand it was, like… a two in one medical malpractice combo, but hey…" Martin shrugged. "You seem happier."

Parsley looked at him in confusion for a moment, then burst into laughter.

"Are you… not happier…?" 

Parsley wiped sweat off his face and looked to Martin with a wide grin.

"I am, but that's…" he looked away, trailing off. "You'd really go to that place, knowing what's coming?" 

Martin stirred his coffee with one of those little plastic stirrers. He didn't reply. Parsley stopped smiling.

Things fell silent again, guilt and anxiety lapping at Parsley's stomach. He'd really gotten too comfortable, hadn't he? He didn't deserve to be here. Not with him.

"I'm sorry," he choked, burying his face. "I… shouldn't've came here."

Martin furrowed his brows, frowning.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "I mean, if anyone should be saying that, it's me."

"No, no," Parsley quickly said, looking up at Martin. He was trying to hide that he was starting to cry, but to no avail.

"You're happy now," Martin said, looking into his coffee. "And I'm… not. I'm the same person I've always been, Parsley, depressed and bitter about things I can't change."

Parsley didn't know what to say. He just… kind of wanted to go home. 

"So why don't you just… move on, okay? You don't need to worry about me anymore," Martin said, then took the last sip of his coffee. "You… don't need me, Parsley. I haven't actually been happy in… years. You don't deserve to have such a depressing person in your life."

Something burned in Parsley, sudden and hot, and he slammed his fist into the table, catching the attention of Martin and a few bystanders.

"Martin," he said, wracking his mind for something coherent. "You… you deserve to be happy," he lifted his hand, wincing at the pain. "And… sorry about that," he added. "And being depressed doesn't mean you don't…" he trailed, looking away from Martin. "... Deserve friends."

Martin looked at Parsley, lips pulled into a tight frown.

"I still care about you so much," Parsley said, his voice wobbling with emotion. "And I still love you so much, Martin,"

Martin looked down, vision beginning to blur from tears.

"... Parsley?" He started, wiping his   
eyes. "You know, um… the last time I was actually happy?"

"Yeah?" 

"When I was with you, before working, before everything," Martin admitted, taking his glasses off and wiping away the drops. "When it was just us… I think that's when I was happiest," he put his glasses back on.

Parsley nodded, wiping at his own eyes.

"I feel selfish for wanting to go back to that," Martin said, looking away. "You have someone new, you two have kids, man… but I miss it…" 

Parsley looked down.

"... You know, um…" Parsley felt his cheeks flushing as he spoke. "We're, uh… polyamorous? I think that's the word. He's got two boyfriends that… aren't me. So if you ever wanna try again…" he looked away. "You'd have to meet everyone first, and I, um…"

Martin looked at him, deer eyed, then began to laugh. Parsley furrowed his brows, cheeks heating up even more. Martin looked up at Parsley, smiling, trying to ease the tension he'd just caused.

"I think that's amazing, I'm just… shocked!" He pushed dark curls from his face as he spoke. "I… honestly should've guessed. It's very you, Parsley. You always had such a big heart."

Parsley smiled, looking away.

"But, I think I'd like to wait." Martin said. "I don't think I'm ready for a relationship..."

"Me too!" Parsley blurted. "Just, uh…"

"Friends?" 

"Friends."


End file.
